


Of Difficult Trials and Missed Buttons

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [58]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Cullen cope with their feelings in the aftermath of Samson's trial.  Cullen's parents arrive at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Difficult Trials and Missed Buttons

Evelyn was trembling as she walked across Skyhold’s courtyard. Passing judgment on Samson had proved draining. She thought the trial would be a simple matter, but Samson had appeared before her broken, bitter, and full of excuses. As he spilled his justifications for guiding the Templar Order astray, Evelyn felt her own rage at the Chantry and the Order bubbling to the surface. Samson’s course of action was reprehensible, but Evelyn understood why he sought revenge against the institutions that had used and discarded him. 

She had once started down a similar vengeful path. When Ostwick’s Circle fell and Kevin had left, she just wanted to watch the world burn. She sought out friends in the Mages’ Collective because she desired retribution against the Chantry, the Templars, and everyone that had rejected her. It was a dark, desperate point in her life. How much damage could she have caused if fate or the Maker hadn’t changed her course? One wrong turn and a cry for help at the Conclave set Evelyn on a completely different road - one of reconciliation and redemption. What if she hadn’t got lost that day?

Entering Cullen’s office, Evelyn saw him throwing daggers at a dummy. Samson’s trial had been even more personal to him. The two men had served together in Kirkwall. Evelyn watched and listened with concern as he spewed his disgust and disappointment with Samson and the templars that had joined his side. She knew there was more to his upset than that and wondered if he recognized it. When Cullen finally admitted that he wondered if he might have joined the Red Templars had things gone differently, Evelyn knew he had reached the same conclusion she had - the Inquisition had saved them both.

“Do you ever wonder what might have happened if you had not been at the Conclave? If you’d never become the Inquisitor?” Cullen asked. Evelyn flinched at the question. There had been many times when she wished that she didn’t have the burdens that came with being Inquisitor. Presiding over Samson’s judgment had made her realize that the onus of being the Inquisitor had also been her salvation. There was also another reason she was glad fate had acted as it had.

“A life without you? Never.” Evelyn smiled and Cullen’s countenance relaxed. That was the heart of it. Everything they had been through was worth it because they were together. She kissed Cullen lightly and then buried her face in the fur on his mantle. He held her gently for awhile and then began kissing her neck. Evelyn squeaked when he kissed that one particularly sensitive spot by her jaw. 

Cullen walked Evelyn backwards until she was wedged against his bookshelves. He kissed her lips - insistently and hard - while he pressed himself against her enjoying the softness of her body. Feeling her mind numbing with lust, Evelyn tried to reason with herself. _It’s the middle of the day. This is a bad idea. I should tell him to stop or at least lock the doors. Maker, that feels so good. Maybe just a little while longer. Oh my word..._

As if he had impeccably horrific timing, Leliana’s courier Jim walked into the office just as Cullen finished unbuttoning Evelyn’s blouse. Cullen knew he shouldn’t be angry. It was the middle of the day, and he had left the doors unlocked in his passion-filled haste. Still how did this messenger always manage to show up at the worst time? And who was that behind him on the walkway? _Maker, no..._ Cullen whirled around turning himself into human shield while Evelyn desperately tried to fasten the buttons on her shirt before Cullen’s parents walked into his office.

Bad timing Jim had the presence of mind to redirect the Rutherford’s attention to the view of the Inquisition’s main camp in the valley while Cullen and Evelyn scrambled to right their appearance. Evelyn managed to finish buttoning her blouse only to realize she was one button off. With no time to unbutton and rebutton her shirt, Evelyn smoothed her hair and put on a bright smile while ignoring her catawampus blouse. Noticing that Cullen had a bit of lipstick on his lips, Evelyn signaled him to wipe his mouth which he did frantically. 

“Cully! You’re up and about,” Martha Rutherford said as she came in his office.

“Mama, I’m so glad to see you. How was your trip?” Cullen said while wrapping his mother in a hug and trying to signal Evelyn with his eyes that her shirt was buttoned wrong.

_I know that already._ Evelyn thought as she glared back at Cullen. Martha separated from her son and approached Evelyn with her arms open wide. Evelyn exclaimed, “I’m so sorry if I worried you. I just thought you’d want to know. He’s doing really well.” Martha shushed Evelyn and enveloped her in a warm hug. 

“It’s exciting to see where Cully works,” Martha said while surveying his office. “Why do you have all those papers and books in your chair, Cullen? How do you sit down?”

“I just move them aside,” Cullen replied.

“Where does this ladder go?” Martha asked. 

“My quarters are over this office.” 

“Just like at home. You always liked the loft. Do you still insist on pulling up the ladder at night so monsters can’t follow?” Cullen’s mother teased. 

Evelyn bit her lip to keep from falling apart laughing. Cullen rubbed his forehead and wondered how long it would take Leliana’s agent to disseminate that particular gem to Skyhold’s spymaster. 

“Sir, I’ll return to Sister Leliana now that I’ve seen your parents here. Unless there is something you need of me?” Jim asked.

“The Inquisitor and I appreciate your discretion and good sense,” Cullen said hoping that the messenger would grasp his veiled threat.

“Oh, thank you, Sir,” Jim replied, “I notice your family’s accent is Ferelden. I’m Ferelden as well from near Crestwood. I’ve always wanted to be stationed nearer to my home.”

_Bad timing Jim is trying to blackmail us into getting him transferred to our Crestwood outpost_ Evelyn thought. _I have so much more respect for him now._ “Really, Jim? I had no idea that you were from that area. I could always put in a good word for you with Sister Leliana. You’ve always been so **loyal** to us.”

“I would greatly appreciate that, Inquisitor.” Jim said with a bow and left. 

“Jim may have poor timing, but he is a good negotiator,” Evelyn whispered to Cullen who bobbed his head in agreement.

James Rutherford ambled into Cullen’s office just as Martha disappeared up the ladder to examine her son’s room.

“Cully, did you know there is a hole in your roof?” Martha called from upstairs.

“Yes, mama, it is on the list of repairs to be made,” Cullen answered.

“You lead the army, and you can’t get your roof fixed? Evelyn, make sure it gets repaired, dear.” Martha commanded. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Evelyn replied while grinning at Cullen. 

James Rutherford’s eyes were twinkling. “Do you remember what I told you earlier about boss mares?” he whispered to Evelyn. Evelyn nodded. “That a boss mare often comes in a new barn chattering to the other horses.” He gestured to Cullen’s bedroom and mouthed “big boss mare” to Evelyn in reference to Cullen’s mother. Evelyn had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from hooting in laughter.

“Cullen, what do you do when it rains or snows? Don’t you get cold?” Martha questioned still worried about the state of Cullen’s roof.

“I manage.” Cullen replied.

Martha gingerly made her way down the ladder. “Cully, let me see your boo-boo.”

“Mama, the healers have done a very good job. Don’t concern yourself,” Cullen remarked.

Martha merely folded her arms and cleared her throat. _So that’s where Mia leaned that trick_ Evelyn noted.

Without further protest, Cullen obediently began removing his mantle and armor. Once enough layers were out of the way, he lifted the back of his shirt. Martha examined his wound closely and raised the shirt higher to see that many scars covered her son’s back. Her face fell, and she dropped his shirt. “Cully...” she said as her eyes got teary.

“Soldiers have scars. They don’t bother me. Don’t let them worry you,” Cullen soothed.

“I should have never listened to that Knight-Commander when he came to talk us into taking you for training,” Martha said angrily.

“Mama, it’s ended well. I wanted to be a templar. I wanted to protect and help people. I get to do that all the time now. It was worth it,” Cullen explained.

Martha held her son closely, “My sweet, sweet boy.”

“Let us show you around Skyhold and introduce you to some of our friends,” Evelyn offered.

“I’d love that, dear. You’ll want to fix your blouse first, though. You missed a button.” Martha said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I head canon that the Rutherford family primarily demonstrates love through physical affection and acts of service. That is why Cullen is so bad at speaking his feelings but has no trouble showing them. If you haven't read it, the book "The Five Love Languages" is a classic that explains how different people give and receive love.
> 
> BTW- Evelyn speaks her love through gifts, acts of service, and actions. She, too, struggles with words.


End file.
